In the method of construction in which the interior walls are fabricated from wallboard, the wallboard is frequently finished by a textured layer to provide the appearance of a plastered wall. The texturing is accomplished by spraying a special preparation upon the smooth surface of the wallboard, and this process is carried out using large, expensive equipment appropriate for texturizing an entire room or house. However, as those in the art are aware, there has been no lightweight portable texturizing apparatus for attending to patch and repair work to a texturized wall. As a result, texturized walls needing touchup or repair have often been left in their somewhat unsightly and unpleasing state since the economics of effecting such touchup of repair have been prohibitive unless there is a great deal of such work to do. Occasionally, touchup or repair of texturized walls is attempted using spackling compound or the like in which an a speculative effort is made to work a matching texturized finish into the still fluid compound. While sometimes achieving acceptable results, such attempts are very laborious and rarely result in touchup or repair which can stand close inspection.
Thus, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that it would be highly desirable to provide a true texturizing system which is genuinely portable, lightweight and easy to use, and it is to these ends that my invention is directed.